


unfortunately shaped masses of condensing water in the troposphere

by torches



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloudwatching with the Vizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfortunately shaped masses of condensing water in the troposphere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



"I think that one's a rabbit."

"No, you idiot, it's a penis."

"I'm telling you, it's a _rabbit_ , look at the ears, doofus! And the tail!"

"What ears? That's a dick and balls. You're such a pussy, Rose."

"Ugh, so _foul_ ... it's unwomanly."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, SWISHY-PANTS?"

"Aaaand she's off. Again. Think someone should save him?"

"Who, Rose? Nah, she's pulling her punches, I can tell from the squelching noises. I'm just excited it's someone besides me getting hit for a change."

"I think it looks like a carrot."

"... thanks, Mashiro. That's _real_ helpful."

"I know, wasn't it?"


End file.
